


Real Madrid vs Juventus: reaction

by KhaiPlisetsky



Category: Football RPF, Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: Football | Soccer, Gen, Juventus Turin, Multi, Other, Real Madrid CF, UEFA, UEFA Champions League
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaiPlisetsky/pseuds/KhaiPlisetsky
Summary: Sometimes the T&J gang has to be insane when Real at war.





	Real Madrid vs Juventus: reaction

_**Real Madrid vs. Juventus!** _

Tom, Jerry, Butch, Meathead, Spike, Lightning and Topsy sat again! They went watching the match.

As Madridista supporters, they didn't feel ashamed to declare that Juventus would have been ousted by mighty Real!

…

…

They turned the TV and while they were trying to set a place …

GOAL! GOAL! GOAL! GOAL! GOAL! Mario Mandžukić scored for Juventus! The score was 1-0 for visitor Juventus, and on aggregate, it was 3-1 for Real! Just 2 minutes when the match started!

Just that goal and all got stunned. What a troll!

They became furious, scared for what they had just witnessed.

"REAL! REAL! REAL!"

The Spanish giant had yet to take feet, yet Juve almost netted the second. Lucky!

Zidane urged the whole squad to keep their heads calm, but Juventus pressure increased. Oh my goodness …

…

…

…

GOAL! GOAL! GOAL! GOAL! IT IS MARIO! MARIO! MARIO AGAIN! Mario the Croatian striker! 2-0 for Juventus, 3-2 on agg. for Real Madrid, but that meant there would be no longer safe for Real Madrid anymore.

They went scared a bit, but this had gone high! HIGH!

OMG! Real tried to reassert its dominance but no avail.

2-0 for Juventus after the first 45 minutes.

…

…

…

Second half!

Real Madrid began to increase pressure, but Butch, Meathead and Topsy became wary over consciousness of Real Madrid over the Italian giant. They knew how Barcelona was knocked out by A.S. Roma!

On that fire, well …

…

…

…

…

…

" **GOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!** "

What a blunt mistake of Costa Rica's Navas! And Real Madrid hit their third goal, this time by Blaise Matuidi! OMG! What a disaster for the Spanish giant, and the aggregate had been 3-3! Real 0-3 Juve in Bernabeu, incredible! A.S. Roma was cheering for Juve!

Real was becoming new Barcelona in the making and right now the gang was scared. Spike could not want to witness what's happening, while Tom and Butch tried to hug each other to get over the nightmare Juventus was putting on Real!

Zidane ordered attack!

Real Madrid stroke back! After the goal of Matuidi at 61', Real repelled Juve's attempts and soon they put angers on Buffon's side.

But Buffon stood still! Still nothing!

Jerry didn't want to witness anymore, he hid behind Tom! Still 3-0 for Juventus and 3-3 draw aggregate. What was Zidane thinking?

All what Zidane could do was to increase more Real Madrid's pressure against Juventus! And Juventus still stood!

70', 80', 90'! NOTHING CHANGED! Might be more 30 minutes.

…

And when the whole match was gonna end, suddenly, …

…

…

…

**PENALTY! A PENALTY FOR REAL MADRID! IT MUST BE NOW, OR NEVER!**

The gang jumped because it was the last chance. If Real wanted to qualify, they must score in the penalty kick and Real Madrid, while they lost 1-3 at home, they'd won by agg. 4-3.

Ronaldo was at the height of the moment!

And Buffon was sent out! A red card and Buffon would say goodbye after the tournament. But that red card was so awful for Buffon. Zidane was the man who understood that, because Zidane also suffered a red card in his last match.

Now, the Polish goalkeeper Wojciech Szczęsny was on fire because it was the opportunity for him, although it was deemed as small.

Ronaldo in front, and Wojciech, he …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**GOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!**

**GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Real Madrid's CR7 had scored! 1-3 for Juventus, but 4-3 for Real in aggregate!

Tom, Jerry, Spike, Butch, Lightning, Meathead and Topsy celebrated, even smashed some cups in happiness for the goal of Cristiano Ronaldo … at 90+8'! Real Madrid might lose this home match, but they would qualify nonetheless!

What an insane situation!

And?

Referee Mike Oliver blew the whistle! Match was over! Real Madrid had lost to win the aggregate! They lost 1-3 at home, but they won 4-3 aftermath! Well done, Real Madrid!

Juventus had played a definitely bravest game ever, but they were unlucky. And after angry reaction from Chiellini and Buffon, Oliver had put a brave decision. Well done for Juve, still!

All what the T&J gang found later was, they ran and they rocked the city streets in happiness. What an amusing noise for the victory day of REAL MADRID!

They even broke cars of their neighbors, ouch!


End file.
